


[mix] we are a hurricane

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Genderswap, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The new and improved Toni Stark. Less promiscuous and self-destructive, just as brilliant, just as mouthy and a lot less drugged up."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, a Toni Stark mixtape inspired by <span class="u">Loki and Toni's Excellent Adventure in World Saving</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	[mix] we are a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki and Toni’s Excellent Adventure in World Saving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470990) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [[art] Loki and Toni's Excellent Adventure In PowerPoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481523) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> For some reason, this story will not leave us alone and thus, a mixtape. 
> 
> The images are both of the lovely Marion Cotillard and neither they, nor her, nor the songs, belong to us.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v295/faith1922/?action=view&current=mixtape.jpg)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v295/faith1922/?action=view&current=mixtapeback-1.jpg)

**we are hurricanes  
A toni stark mixtape  
(story: _toni and loki’s excellent adventure in world saving)_**

+

 **1**  
dull life  
yeah yeah yeahs

_well all hail / prison queen / iron bars / iron heart / iron bars / everything_

+

 **2**  
robot heart  
by hawksley workman

_be kind to me / my robot heart / is fragile too / keep it well / keep it true / my robot heart / call me crazy / and say I'm broken / again_

+

 **3**  
hologram  
katie herzog 

_i'm gonna let you down / gonna toss you around / gonna make you want everything you haven't found / gonna hold your hand / and ask you to stand ten feet away_

+

 **4**  
shine  
by amy steinberg 

_i'm not gonna hold back no more / i'm not gonna hold back_

+

 **5**  
hurricane  
by panic! at the disco 

_fix me, or just conflict me / 'cause i'll take anything / hey, hey, we are a hurricane, drop our anchors in the storm / hey, they will never be the same / a fire in a glass to keep us warm_

+

 **6**  
of monsters and men  
by little talks 

_some days i don't know if i am wrong or right / your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear / 'cause though the truth may vary / this ship will carry / our bodies safe to shore_

+

 **7**  
woman king  
by iron  & wine

_some day we may see / woman king / sword in hand / swing at some evil and bleed_

+

 **8**  
girl  
tori amos 

_she's been everybody else's girl / maybe one day she'll be her own_

+

 **9**  
girl in the war  
josh ritter

_paul said to peter / you gotta rock yourself a little harder / pretend the dove from above / is a dragon and your feet are on fire_

+

 **10**  
pancake  
tori amos

_you give me yours / i’ll give you mine / cause i can look your god / right in the eye_

+

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loki and Toni’s Excellent Adventure in World Saving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470990) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)
  * [[art] Loki and Toni's Excellent Adventure In PowerPoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481523) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
